Triagia
Geography Humans are the majority of the population of this continent, with elves and dwarves being very secondary. The extreme north is mostly wilderness inhabited by Moredhel, goblins, and few humans and there are few enduring settlements. It has two large bays -- the Sea of Kingdoms, commonly known as the Kingdom Sea, to the east and the Bitter Sea to the west. The two seas encroach on the continent's width, reducing it to approximately a third of its girth at its widest. The Kingdom Sea empties out into the Sea of Tears through the Straight of Ilthros. The Bitter Sea empties out to the Endless Sea through the Straights of Darkness. There is one large inland sea, Overn Deep within the Empire of Great Kesh. The north is heavily forested and mountainous. The south has few large areas of forestation, though several mountain ranges. The Jal-Pur desert is the most notable desert on the continent. The Bitter Sea The Bitter Sea is the most politically active area of the continent. The Empire of Great Kesh controls most of the south coast, the Kingdom of the Isles controls the rest of the south coast and the northeast coast, the Free Cities of Natal lie on the northwest coast, and the Kingdom of Queg is an island in the Bitter sea. Piracy is a major problem to all of these nations, with pirates coming out of Durbin, a city in Kesh, and various Quegan raiders. Vale of Dreams The Vale of Dreams is located north of the Pillars of the Stars, northeast of the Jal-Pur desert, and southwest of the Sea of Dreams. This lush valley is a contested area between the Empire of Great Kesh and the Kingdom of the Isles. Conflict erupts there on a regular basis though it is generally put down when diplomatic negotiations begin again. Politics There are ten political divisions on this continent. The Empire of Great Kesh and the Kingdom of the Isles are the most notable nations of humans, with the Kingdom of Roldem and the Kingdom of Queg as strong secondary political players. The Free Cities of Natal, the Eastern Kingdoms, and the Keshian Confederacy play only minor roles. Elvandar is the nation of elves that sits within the borders of the Kingdom of the Isles, but is politically separate. There are three nations of dwarves which are located in the Grey Towers, Stone Mountain, and Dorgin. The Kingdom of the Isles The Kingdom of the Isles, commonly known as The Kingdom, occupies most of the northern half of the continent. It shares the north with several other nations. The Eastern Kingdoms lie to the east, the Free Cities of Natal share the northern coastline of the Bitter Sea in the west, and also in the west is the elven nation of Elvandar. It shares control of the Kindgom Sea with the Kingdom of Roldem with the Empire of Great Kesh controlling the extreme eastern section. The Empire of Great Kesh The Empire of Great Kesh is the largest land power on the continent, and occupies almost everything south of the isthmus with the exception of the extreme south which is controlled by the Keshian Confederacy with whom the Empire engages in intermittent conflict. Most of the southern shore of the Bitter Sea is held by Great Kesh, but Kesh only controls the extreme east of the Kingdom Sea. To the west is the Dragon Sea, and to the east is the Great Sea. The Kingdom of Roldem The Kingdom of Roldem is located on a large island in the eastern part of the Kingdom Sea. It also controls the Duchy of Olasko, part of The Eastern Kingdoms, on the mainland. The Kingdom of Queg The Kingdom of Queg occupies the island of Queg in the Bitter Sea. The people feel that they are superior to their Keshian breathren who abandoned them when the Keshian Confederacy rebelled. The Eastern Kingdoms The Eastern Kingdoms lie to the northeast of the Kingdom. The southern coast of the Eastern Kingdoms is mostly the Straights of Ilthros which empties into the Sea of Tears, and extend some distance north along the northeastern coast of Triagia. The nations within this region are unaligned with each other for the most part. The Free Cities of Natal The Free Cities of Natal are located on the north coast of the Bitter Sea and nearly divide the western portion of the Kingdom of the Isles in two. The western most cities are near the Straights of Darkness. The Keshian Confederacy The Keshian Confederacy are the southern most political division on the continent. They broke away from the Empire of Great Kesh prior to the first of the Midkemian books. Elvandar Elvandar is the home of most of the elves on Midkemia. Category:Continents of Midkemia